In response to NIMH PA-OO-071 (Affiliative Behaviors and HIV/STD Prevention), this application requests support to conduct a longitudinal, descriptive study of the dynamic process of intimate communication, negotiation, and behavior between new partners (< 3 months duration) as they develop a steady, committed relationship over time. Partners will be interviewed at baseline and again three- and six-months later. Qualitative methods will be used to collect narratives about participants' subjective perceptions of their shared experiences (e.g., first date) with their partner. The qualitative data will be supplemented with quantitative survey questions to collect information about specific behavioral frequencies. Finally, people will be asked to record important events in their relationship (e.g., first met) on a calendar in order to obtain clarity about the sequential order of different events in the couple's relationship. The primary goals of our study are to obtain greater insight into: (1) intimate communication, negotiation, and behavior patterns between partners as a steady, committed relationship is developed over time; (2) ways in which gender roles and norms, and differences in power affect intimate communication, negotiation, and behavior; (3) verbal and non-verbal components of decision-making within couples; and (4) ways in which communication and negotiation patterns are related to behavior. Our study also will facilitate qualitative and quantitative examination of partners' respective reports of their shared relationship. Study findings will be disseminated for use in the development of programs promoting relationship health in couples.